


The Tell

by late_night



Series: Promnis Week 2k18 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, quite a bit of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: Ignis' first mistake was telling his mother he was in a committed relationship when he certainly was not.His second was telling his blonde crush about it when in desperate need of a date at his mother's insistence.





	The Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Promnis Week Day #2  
> Prompt: Fake to Real Relationship
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr @ham-for-ham-sandwich

Ignis didn’t really think when he had said it. His family were the only people on Eos that could have that effect on him. Between his uncle prodding him to start “settling down” to his mother telling him he found this “nice, respectable young woman” he could court, it was really no surprise that he finally just burst.

“If you let me get a word in edgewise mother,” he said, a hard edge to his tone. “I could tell you that I’ve been in a committed relationship for a while now.” Then grinned a smug grin before realizing  _ exactly  _ what he had said.

“And you never thought to tell your own mother,” she ‘tsked a couple times before shaking her head disapprovingly. “Well what’s done is done I suppose.” 

Ignis managed to keep composure, not saying anything. 

His mother looked at him, a gleeful look on her face. “Well then we can plan a nice night out soon. Oh don’t look at me like that.” She paused and sent a heated look to him. “Let me know when you’re going to bring her over so I can make reservations. Don’t worry about a thing I’ll take care of it.” 

And there lied the other problem Ignis had. He had known since puberty that he was in fact, gay. It was a fact that he never felt like he had to dwell on as being the Advisor to the Prince took up most, if not all of his time. So he didn’t spend too much time pursuing relationships as his obligations to the Crown would inevitably get in the way. 

_ Astrals what have I gotten into? _

* * *

Ignis silently hoped that his mother would drop it and forget. This hope was a futile hope, mostly because his mother never forgot anything. Nor did she let something drop when she had a vested interest in it. He had to get such traits from somewhere, he supposed.

Normally, he took his mother’s nosy, unforgiving inquires with ease. They were part of who she was and usually, they were harmless prodding about Noctis or Gladio that settled her need to butt into her son’s life. However now that he clued his mother into his, abit imaginary, love-life, she would never let it go until the day they buried her. Even then she’d probably find a way to harp him about it from beyond the grave. 

He was able to dodge questions about it for the most part, carefully selecting his answers to leave them vague enough that she’d never be able to get any specifics down. Least she bring it up to someone else. 

“I made dinner reservations,” she informed him one night over the phone. “For next Friday. I already had your schedule cleared up so don’t throw me one of those ‘I have a meeting’ lines. And Prince Noctis will be fine without you for a few hours. So you will be having dinner with me and you will be bringing this girl of yours.”

“But mother-”

“No ‘buts’ about it Ignis,” she demanded. “Your Uncle Ventus will be joining us.” 

He finally sighed in resignation. Perhaps if he could just get through this dinner, she would let it go. “Yes mother.” 

“Good man,” she said. “I’ll be seeing you Friday then.” With that he was left alone in his flat with a dial tone and a single thought in his head.

_ ASTRALS WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO? _

* * *

Ignis Scientia certainly was not panicking. No, he may be slightly frazzled and a bit overwhelmed, but he was certainly, definitely not panicking. He didn’t ‘panic.’

This is of course what led him to, perhaps over aggressively, speed cook in Noctis’ apartment on Wednesday night. All while quickly swiping away on Tinder of all apps to find anyone who’d be willing to go out for one night in exchange for a free meal. Was this truly how low he had gotten to?

“Heya Iggy,” Prompto said in greeting, peeking at his phone from around Ignis, head sticking out. “Oh he’s cute!” 

Ignis looked to his phone that was sitting on the corner from his stirring, app still open to a profile of a decent looking man with bright blonde hair and a pleasant smile with the name “Vaan, 19”. Prompto was right, he was adorable in Ignis’ eyes. 

So perhaps Ignis had a bit of a type. Blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a smile that could light up a room. It was needless to say, that Prompto fit his ‘type’ to a T. And so what if he’d been slowly falling in love with Prompto since the day he met him? If he hadn’t laid eyes on him and instantly thought he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, blonde hair a wild mess and a smile as wide and bright as the sun itself. It didn’t matter. His feelings for Prompto didn’t help him dig a way out of this hole he’d dug trying to impress his mother.

Prompto could do much better than him, really. What did a stiff and proper noble have to offer that a free spirited ball of sunshine would even want? A schedule that barely allowed for free time? The distinct possibility that any free time would be quickly cut into with a single text from His Highness? He’d make Prompto miserable and that simply couldn’t happen. His feelings didn’t matter, they never really did. 

“I think he’s cute too,” Prompto was saying, swiping away, this time stopping on a profile of a dark haired man. “Squall, 21” it read. He was ok, Ignis agreed, but not really what he was looking for.  _ Certainly not as handsome as you.  _

“Why are you looking through Tinder profiles anyway?” Prompto finally asked the question Ignis was somewhat dreading. “I didn’t think you were really the type for it.” 

“I’m not,” Ignis turned the burner off. “I’ve just managed to find myself in a bit of a conundrum,” he admitted.

Prompto’s head tilted to the right the same way it did whenever he was attempting to solve a problem. Ignis resisted the urge to smile as his nose scrunched up and his eyes narrowed in a quizzical way. 

“Well then tell me about it!” Prompto said after a moment, smile back plastered across his face. He then grabbed both of Ignis’ wrists and pulled him down to sit on a bar stool next to him. His knee was situated brushing on Ignis’ thigh and he was leaned in a little closer than was probably appropriate or necessary. Ignis internally sighed, attempting to inch away before any uncloth thoughts got too far in his head and failed miserably as he got as far back as the wooden bar stool would allow. 

“Well a couple weeks ago I told my mother that I’m currently in a relationship. It was a fit of annoyance in hopes of getting her to stop attempting to set me up on dates,” Ignis really shouldn’t be telling him this. His crush on the blonde was bad enough. 

“But, you’re not in a relationship,” Prompto pointed out. “Are you? I remember you telling me you didn’t have time for one.”

“I’m not and I don’t,” Ignis admitted. “I should have known better, really. I knew she wouldn’t drop it. Now she’s scheduled a dinner date on Friday with herself and my uncle and she will not let it go now.” Much too late to back out and come clean, he shouldn’t have waited this long.

“Aaannnddd now you’re trying to find anyone that would be willing to pose as your ‘date’ for the night,” Prompto finished for him. “I see your problem.” 

“Indeed,” Ignis said, getting up to get a cup of coffee he had started beforehand and let sit. 

“I got it!” Prompto said after a moment, popping up from the chair. “I’ll go as your date!” He smiled proudly, as if he had solved every problem in Ignis’ life with that one thought. 

“What? No!” were the first words out of Ignis’ mouth. That would be the opposite of productive. It’d take seconds for Ignis’ crush to get the better of him and gods help him if they had to fake a kiss; surely he wouldn’t be able to come back from that, knowing what that level of affection with Prompto could be like only to turn around and be ‘just friends’ the next day.

“Why not?” Prompto demanded. “We already know each other,” he pointed out. “So we don’t have to go through weird introductions, I don’t expect anything from you.” He paused, grabbing Ignis’ phone and shaking it with a knowing look. 

“It’s a rather upscale place,” he said weakly. “My mother is hard to please.”

“I managed to get His Majesty to like me,” Prompto rolled his eyes. “And I got through that “upscale place” by just copying what Noct did with the silverware.” 

“There’s certainly more to fine dining than using the correct silverware,” Ignis said. 

“So teach me,” Prompto said nonchalauntly. “Give me a crash course tomorrow.”

It wouldn’t be.. awful, Ignis supposed. He’d had no luck with any dating apps so far and is Prompto already had a feel for what he was doing he’d be even easier to teach. They could make it work. 

“Alright,” Ignis agreed. 

“Great!” the smile was back on Prompto’s face, wider than before. “I’ll come by after my shift tomorrow, I get done around 2pm or so.”

With that Prompto bounced out of the room, presumably to resume harassing Noctis out of sleep. 

Ignis put his hand on the counter and sighed. 

_ What dear Gods, have I gotten myself into? _

* * *

Prompto was not awful at it. Ignis was quite impressed on how quickly he caught on.

“Personally,” he started. “I think you’ll be fine tomorrow. Certainly caught on better than Noct did at first.”

Prompto laughed at that. “Really? I’m sure I’ll forget something along the way.” 

“Nothing that will be detrimental I’m sure,” Ignis assured him. “Tomorrow we can meet here at five o’clock then? Mother will want us over early.” He fidgeted with his glasses for a moment.

“You do that when you’re nervous,” Prompto said, looking at him, a shy smile on his face. 

“Huh?"

“You fidget, clean your glasses when your nervous,” Prompto said again. Ignis stared at him, something like shock on his face. He didn’t realize that Prompto was that observant. “Everyone’s gotta tell ya know? Something that really lets on what they’re actually feeling,” he continued on. “Took me a while to figure out yours, I will admit.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Ignis conceded. “How did you figure it out?” 

“I, uhh, grew up lonely,” Prompto looked sad at the admittance. “Parents weren’t really around and I kinda raised myself. I dunno, I took up a habit of just people watching, observing others to try and gain social cues I wasn’t gaining from my parents. When I was a kid I didn’t realize I was doing it but now, it’s easy to look back and put a name on it.” Prompto shook his head and smiled again, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.  _ I want to make it reach his eyes.  _ “Anyway! No need to be nervous, I totally got this!” He paused as the tenseness didn’t leave Ignis’ body. “Iggy- there is no reason to be nervous, right?” 

“No, of course not,” he said, perhaps too quickly to be subtle. “It’s just, she doesn't know.” 

“She who?” Prompto asked. 

“My mother ah,” he paused, before fidgeting with his glasses again,  _ perhaps I do have a bit of a tell.  _ “She doesn't know I’m gay.” 

“Oh,” Prompto said. “You didn’t tell her?”

“It never seemed like the right time to bring it up,” Ignis said, sitting down in the nearest chair. “And then she assumes I’m going out with a woman and well, here we are.” 

“So what you’re telling me is dress like a woman tomorrow,” Prompto laughed. “I’m sure I could rock a dress but not sure how I feel about breaking my ankles on a pair of heels.”

Ignis let out handful of chuckles.  _ You’d look lovely, my dear.  _ “Nothing that drastic, I assure you.” He took a deep breath and let out slowly to center himself. He didn’t know what he was reacting in such a way, but coming out to his mother seemed, daunting. He knew, logically, if he wished to live the way he wanted to he would have to come out eventually. This, was not the the way he planned to inform his family however. 

“Hey,” Prompto said softly, locking their fingers together in an almost lover-like way. “It’ll be ok. Either way. They’ll support you.” 

He said it with such surety in his voice that Ignis almost believed it. “And if they don’t?”

“Then we can eat our feelings out with ice cream at my place!” 

Ignis had to laugh at it. It was such a Prompto thing to do, offer ice cream and company in the face of a despondent friend. It was comforting that he’d always have Prompto’s support, relationship or not.

Prompto threw himself at Ignis, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Ignis returned it, smiling although Prompto couldn’t see it. 

“It’ll go well tomorrow, just you wait.”

With that Prompto skittered off, leaving Ignis alone in his flat. 

_ This will go well for me.  _

* * *

Dinner was quieter than Ignis had expected it to be. Prompto had arrived at his flat at exactly five-o-four, coffee in hand and a smile on his face. They then spent the hour going over last minute details, managing to tailor together a story about their fake relationship.

How’d they meet? The Prince. 

First date? Coffee date after Prompto’s classes

Future plans? Well we’ll see where it goes. 

So at exactly six pm sharp, Ignis was walking into the Scientia manor, arm comfortably snaked around Prompto’s waste. He cleaned up well, managing to track his only suit down and get it cleaned up. It was simple, black and fit Prompto barely well enough that no one would notice that it wasn’t tailored perfectly to him. 

_ “I don’t know how you wear these things,” Prompto had said shifting uncomfortably in the suit. “They’re so stiff.”  _

_ “Takes some getting used to I imagine,” Ignis responded with a shrug, with Ignis helped his get his tie on and out the door they went.  _

Upon entry to the house, a servant greeted them respectfully, not reacting to the fact that Ignis had brought home a male at all. Ignis didn’t know how he felt about that. 

“Allow me to take your coats,” she insisted. Ignis silently handed over his coat to her. 

“Oh! Uhh yea,” Prompto said, fidgeting with his hands before sliding his coat to her. “Thank you!” he smiled that award winning smile that made Ignis’ heart flutter. The servant looked like a anak in headlights at the words, used to silent dismissals. Ignis hid a smile under his glove. 

“Ignis, darling,” the familiar chime of his mother’s voice filtered into the hall, followed by the familiar steps of his uncle behind her.

“Mother,” he greeted in turn, leaving Prompto’s side to hug her. His uncle sent a soft smile to Prompto before grinning to his nephew. 

“Ignis,” he greeted in turn, his smile turning to a grin. “And you dearest sister, thought he’d never figure it out.”

Ignis let out a, “huh” as his mother turned to his uncle, “Well it’s not like you were offering any advice to him,” she said. 

“You knew?” Ignis said, voice filled with wonder.

“Of course I knew,” she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“But you always said-”

She put a finger to his mouth to hush him. “You weren’t exactly subtle,” she said. “But I did not want to offend if you hadn’t figured it out.”

Ignis didn’t know what to say. Everything he had been stressing over, for months, years even, seemed much lighter now. His mother and uncle knew! And they still accepted him without conditions. 

“Now be a dear and introduce us,” she demanded, turning him towards Prompto.

“Mum, Uncle, this is Prompto Argentum,” Prompto took a step forward, offering his hand politely, “My partner,” Ignis settled on. 

His mother took his hand with a firm shake. “Aqua Scientia.” 

His uncle offered a hand to Prompto once she had released him, “Ventus Scientia.” 

“It’s wonderful to meet you both,” Prompto said pleasantly, smiling. “You have a beautiful home.” 

“Such manners,” Aqua cooed. “Come now, I have tea going, we can chat before dinner.”

* * *

His mother adored Prompto. Even at the high end Accordian place she had picked out she wouldn’t stop cooing over him, asking him about his life, what he planned to do in the future. He smile the whole way through, eyes bright. Ventus sprinkled in his own questions, asking him about his hobbies before it veered off into a conversation about Prompto’s photography.

It such a pleasant evening that Ignis forgot that it was all fake. Through his fingers tangling with Prompto’s and the chaste kisses they shared, Ignis could all too well melt into it, let it be real for just one night. They’d meet again next time Prompto was at Noctis’ and they’d revert back to what they were, good friends who met through the Prince. Would it be too much to ask, for just one perfect, flawless night? 

Truthfully Ignis didn’t think he could go back. Now that he knew what the weight of Prompto’s hand in his, the softness of his lips against his. He didn’t want to go back. 

Prompto didn’t miss a beat when it came to their supposed long-term relationship. Dazzling smiles at every sentence, not a stutter or slip up to be heard. Ignis couldn’t be more proud.

“So tell me,” Aqua put on a sly smile. “What do you like about my son so much?” 

Ignis tensed up just a little, hoping that it would be mistaken for nerves. 

“He’s just so perfect at everything,” Prompto said. “He’s got this drive you don’t see in a lot of people. He really cares about Noctis’ wellbeing, it what drawed me to him in the first place. He hides it all under dry wit and deadpan statements,” his eyes twinkled in the low lighting, staring right at Ignis with intensity, “But I know him, he cares about people. Moreso than he’ll ever admit.”

The answer seemed to satisfy Aqua, who gently smiled at him and then continued on her quest to find out every detail about Prompto imaginable

Later that night when they were leaving, Ventus grinned at him as Aqua made it her mission to bundle Prompto up against the winter winds as tightly as possible. 

“He’s a good one,” Ventus said. “Keep him, I’m sure your mother agrees.”

_ Keep him indeed. _

* * *

It was a little past midnight when Ignis finally rolled up to Prompto’s to drop him off.

“Thank you so much for this,” Ignis said, “If you ever need anything you have my number.”  _And you're more than welcome to use it._

“No problemo."

“And thank you for the help,” he said. “I don’t think I would have had the courage to come out without it.” 

“I didn’t do anything,” Prompto insisted. “I’m sure some old fashioned liquid courage could have done the same thing.”

“Still, thank you.”

“It’s a shame though,” Prompto said. Ignis looked at him with a curious look on his face. “All that ice cream gone to waste.” Prompto’s tone was wistful but his face was full on grinning, palm on his cheek as he leaned on his elbow resting on the center console. 

Ignis laughed. Prompto joined him a heartbeat. 

“Here we are,” Prompto said, “Two idiots sitting in a car laughing over a joke that wasn’t even funny. You wanna come in? I got ice cream.” 

“I thought it was cheering up ice cream.”

“Now it’s celebration ice cream,” Prompto got out of the car.

Ignis quickly followed in suit. After he settled down on the couch he was soon joined by Prompto who held two spoons and a carton of chocolate ice cream in his hands. 

“Hope you like chocolate,” Prompto offered him a spoon and flipped the lid onto the coffee table. 

“It’s fine,” Ignis took the spoon given and quickly delved into the cold dessert. Perhaps were he not as tired he’d put up more of a fuss about not using a bowl. 

At this moment though, he didn’t want the night to end. Ending meant he had to say goodbye to seeing Prompto is an more intimate setting. Meant going back to his silent pinning while Prompto would move on with his life. 

“Hey Iggy,” Prompto spoke up after a few moments of silence. 

“Yes Pro-” Ignis was cut off by Prompto grabbing his jacket and throwing their lips together and the deepest kiss they’d shared all night.

“You don’t have to pretend anymore, Prompto,” Ignis told him.

“I know,” Prompto kept his hold on Ignis’ jacket, not daring to take his eyes off Ignis’. “I wasn’t pretending. Unless you want me to.”

“On the contrary, my dear,” Ignis brought him closer to him, noses barely brushing each other. “I’d be quite offended if you did.”

Prompto smiled through the wear of the night and put their lips together once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact Prompto's line “So what you’re telling me is dress like a woman tomorrow" was actually from my original idea for the fic where he did indeed dress as a girl to help Ignis hide that he was gay before I decided to go the 'coming out' route


End file.
